Naruto: Vocaloid Tryouts
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: Naruto characters try out for the Vocaloid spots! :3 Humorous enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Karin

My Friend, Neko-chan and I wrote this! Please enjoy! *Bows*

Naruto: Vocaloid Tryouts

(Creator V and Vocaloids sit in table)

Kaito: Do we have to do this? I mean we have enough Vocaloids...

Creator V: Kaito Patience...

Meiko: Seriously take a chill pill Kaito... *chugs down sake bottle*

Miku: OOOh! im soo excited! new little sister or new little brother! i can't believe it! OOH! here comes the first one!

Karin: Hi... um... my name... my name...is...is..is Karin... im here to audition...

Gakupo: *whispers* wow she's not going to be good i can tell you that now...

Creator V: would you guys just give these people a chance?

Karin: Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

Creator V: Thank you...uh...wait in the waiting room for your results...*Karin leaves* Okay um...whatta ya think?

Kaito: I don't want her...

Meiko: Be nice...she has a good voice *drinks sake*

VampireNaruko: That's one~


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke

Chapter 2 of this epic thing me and Neko-chan made. Enjoy~

Chapter 2:

*Sasuke enters*

Len: ooh a guy!

* kaito give a strange look at len*

Rin: go ahead!

oh, you touch my tralala,  
mmm... my ding ding dong.  
la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la la.  
Oh, you touch my tralala  
la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la.  
mmm... my ding ding dong.  
la la la la la la la,  
la la la la la la.

Deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some love.  
de-de-de-deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some (ping)

You tease me,  
oh please me,  
i want you to be my lovetoy,  
come near me, don't fear me,  
i just can't get enough of you boy.

Oh, you touch my tralala.  
la la la..  
mmm, my ding ding dong,  
oh you touch my tralala,  
mmm, my ding ding dong.  
la la la...

Deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some love.

you tease me,  
oh please me,  
i want you to be my lovetoy.  
come near me, don't fear me,  
i just can't get enough of you boy.

Oh, you touch my tralala.  
la la la...  
mmm, my ding ding dong.  
la la la..  
oh, you touch my tralala.  
la la la..  
mmm, my ding ding dong.

(ding ding dong)  
mmm, my ding ding dong 2x

oh, you touch my tralala.  
lalala...  
mmm, my ding ding dong.  
oh ,you touch my tralala  
(ding ding dong)  
oh, you touch my tralala.  
mmm, my ding dong dong.

Kaito: well that was... intresting...

* miku open mouth surprised...*

Len: i don't think i like him anymore...

Creator V: go wait in the waiting room ( even though you will not make it through )


	3. Chapter 3: Naruko

Chapter 3 Already? Wow this is so much fun! :3

Chapter 3:

Kaito: uh...send in the next one before I die!

Meiko: Please! *Naruko enters, Gakupo drools*

Naruko: Keep your mouth to yourself! *Meiko laughs*

Meiko: I like her already!

Naruko: Name's Naruko Uzumaki

Creator V: Well let's hear it...

Naruko: how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Meiko: *mouth drops* She sings better than me!

Creator V: *still shocked* Wait in the waiting room...


	4. Chapter 4: Kakashi and Tobi

Chapter 4 Wow I'm going through this quick! :3

Chapter 4:

Rin: SEND IN THE NEXT ONE! this better be good...

* kakashi walks in*

Kakashi: um ok... im kakashi...hope you enjoy...

I woke up this morning and everything was different  
Something was strange in the air  
I woke up this morning and everything was different  
I knew that the Ninjas had been there

I looked all around my bedroom  
Underneath the dresser  
Behind the bed, but nothing could be found  
There was nothing left behind them  
No way that I could find them  
No fingerprints or crumbs on the ground.  
The Ninjas are deadly and silent  
They're also unspeakably violent  
They speak Japaneses; do whatever they please,  
And sometimes they vacation in Ireland.

The Ninjas are deadly and silent  
They're also unspeakably violent  
They speak Japanese; do whatever they please,  
And if you tear off their maskes, they'll be smiling.

sorry i know it was kinda short...

kaito: wow... um... that was good... in a waaaay...

len: i liked it!

rin: *smack* stop being Gay!

Miku: ok ok stop you guys! Kakashi you can go wait in the waiting room with the rest! haha

Tobi: *enters* TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Luka: *twitches* Start...

Tobi: Hi, Barbie!  
Hi, Ken!  
You wanna go for a ride?  
Sure, Ken!  
Jump in!

Chorus:  
I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Chorus

I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamouring and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky

You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours", ooh wow

Chorus

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play  
If you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow

Chorus 2x

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah ah ah yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ooh wow, ooh wow

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just gettin' started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

Kaito: *twitch, twitch*

Luka: *twitches* Okay...in the waiting room

Tobi: YEAH TOBI AMAZING! *goes in waiting room*

Creator V: That was interesting...

Meiko: Very interesting...


	5. Chapter 5: Kankuro

Chapter 5 soooo fast I love this story! :3

Chapter 5

Creator V: Next please... *Kankuro enters*

Len: Ooooooo... *Rin smacks Len*

Kankuro: Gonna get this party started

It's all around me,  
And I can't wish this away,  
You so amaze me,  
You took my monster away,  
It's all around me,  
And I can't wish this away,  
You so amaze me,  
You took my monster away  
and away,and away,and away

Wake me, c'mon and wake me up now I  
Want to cut off my strings and break,  
Loose of your control of me,  
Cut your strings and be free with me,  
Wake,and wake me up now I want  
To cut off my strings and break,loose  
Of your control of me,cut your strings  
And be free with me

[bridge:]  
Everybody, shake your body,  
Lift your hands, stop frontin',  
You're just a puppet, [x2]

To all the marionettes

[chorus:]  
If your gonna run, how fast ya gonna run?,  
And If your gonna jump, how high can you jump?,  
All you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin',  
What?, you fakers afraid to stand for somethin'?  
If you're gonna run, how fast ya gonna run?  
And if you're gonna jump, how high ya gonna jump?  
All the perpetrators be walkin' round frontin'  
Why don't you stand up and break me off somethin'?

Ya wanna make it outta sight?,  
Somebody wanna get live tonight?,  
We can hit that, flip that, settle the score,  
'n' ain't nobody rock a crowd like this before,  
Ya wanna make it outta sight?,  
Somebody wanna get live tonight?,  
Like an earthquake, let it shake,  
Make the floor vibrate, Krutch y'all,  
Back to set the record straight.

All y'all people, listen, it's on,  
Krutch marauders we on a mission,  
Hittin' ya with the air ammunition,  
At war with the puppet master, ..  
I'll bring it on if I had to,  
Rip it 'n' leave the whole scene shattered,  
Like, chik, blaow!, what ya think of me now,  
I'm lettin' my dawgs out,  
Makin' it loud so hear me shout, what?,  
We be comin' laced with bass,  
Hit the place with no trace,  
When we rock the space,

[bridge]

To all the people still sleepin'

[chorus x2]

Len: *mouth drops* OMFG!

Creator V: Waiting room please *glares at Len*

Kaito: I WANT ICECREAM!


	6. Chapter 6: HinataFarewell Vocaloids

Chapter 6- The last one~

Chapter 6:

Creator V: (Hinata comes in) Well, it looks like you are the last one...state your name...

Hinata: H-Hinata Hyuuga...

Creator V: Okay whenever you are ready...

Hinata: O-okay (takes big breath)

Remember how you used to say  
You couldn't wait till tomorrow for a brand new day  
no fuss when ya had to ride the bus  
You just add a little blush  
To paralyze your school crush

Now you're older and the weight is on your shoulder  
Make the world a little colder  
No more hidin in the old day  
Be strong  
Don't you give up hope  
It will get hard  
Life's like a jump rope

Up down  
Up down  
Up down  
Up down yeah  
Cause it will get hard  
Remember life's like a jump rope

Up down  
Up down  
Up down  
Up down yeah  
It will get hard  
Cause it will get hard

There'll be a bump and there will be a bruise  
There'll be alarms and there will be a snooze  
There'll be a path that you will have to choose  
There'll be a win and there will be a lose and

You gotta hold your head up high and  
Watch all the negative go by  
Don't ever be ashamed to cry  
You go ahead  
Cause life's like a jump rope

Up down  
Up down  
Up down  
Up down yeah  
It will get hard  
Remember life's like a jump rope

Up down  
Up down  
Up down  
Up down yeah  
It will get hard  
Come on

I want to tell you that everything will be okay  
That everything will eventually turn itself to gold  
So keep pushing through it all  
Don't follow, lead the way  
Don't lose yourself or your hope  
Cause life's like a jump rope

Up down  
Up down  
Up down  
Up down yeah

You stomp your feet so hard you make it pound  
Raise the bottom to the top  
And now we're never coming down

Up down stomp your feet spin around  
Clap hands to the rhythm  
Then you slip down

You stomp your feet so hard you make it pound  
Raise the bottom to the top  
And now we're never coming down

Up down  
Up down  
Up down  
Up down yeah  
It will get hard  
Remember life's like a jump rope

Up down  
Up down  
Up down  
Up down yeah  
It will get hard  
Cause it will get hard

Up down  
Up down  
Up down  
Up down yeah  
Life's like a jump rope

Up down  
Up down  
Up down  
Up down yeah

Whoa oh  
Cause life's like a jump rope

Miku: AWWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOO CUUUUTTTTTEEE!

Hinata: *blushes* T-thank you... (goes in waiting room)

Creator V: Okay to tell you the truth...I'm kinda regretting this...

Kaito: Told ya.

Rin: Creator...should we run away?

Creator V: (sighs) LAST ONE IN THE LIMO IS UNINSTALLED! *they all ran away*

VampireNaruko: Hahahaha isn't that funny? Oh! and this is the first fic I ever finished! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :3


End file.
